Mutant Ninja Lions
by Macora prime
Summary: A TV news reporter named Elsa, stumbles across the story of a life time when she finds a group of four mutated lions who are masters of Ninjiso as they fight to Protect the city from Scar and his black dragon legion.
1. Chapter 1

A young little girl with icy blond hair in a braided, sits near her window and stares out to the outside world. she watch's as the small flacks of ice slowly descended from the cloudy sky above, drifting as the cool breeze of the winter blew. The girl turned and got up. She goes to her white door and opens it. She comes out into the hall way and turned to the door beside hers.  
>She knocks on the door.<br>"Anna." she said smiling.  
>"Come on, let's go play."<br>She knocks on the door again. But there still was no answer.  
>"Elsa." said voice.<br>The girl turned and saw a women with long brown hair, wearing a purple shirt and jean pants. She was carrying a bowl of soup in her hands, with a dish towel covering the hot glass surface.  
>"Don't bother Anna. She's really sick right now."<br>"But..." said Elsa.  
>"But I just wanted to see if she wanted to go play."<p>

"I'm sorry, dear." her mother said.  
>"But she's too sick to go outside. She needs her rest. You'll just have to go and play on your own, ok."<br>Elsa gave a disappointed sigh. She really wanted to go and play in the snow with her like they always do on snow days. To build a snow man, to slide down hills and to have snow ball fights. But now, her little sister was sick after playing outside in the cold so much. She could barely get out from her bed.  
>"Okay." she said walked to the stair and went down to the front room.<p>

Elsa stepped down from the last step. She came up to the coat rack and reached, standing on the tips of her toes and grabbed her dark blue coat. She put her coat on and did up the zipper. She reached into her pockets and took out a pair of blue mittens.

Elsa slipped them over her hands. She then turned to the closet door behind her and opened the doors. She took out a pair of boots and set them on the ground. She put her feet in one then the other. After finishing dressing for the cold weather, she reached back in the closet and pulled out a wooden sleigh that she and her sister play with all the time.

Elsa looked up the stair way.

"Bye mom." she called up to her, just before she opened the door.

"Goodbye Elsa." he mother said back.

"Don't be gone too long."

"Okay." said Elsa as she went out the door and closed it behind her.

Elsa then turned and walked down the front steps to the side-walk below. She then turned right and began walked down to the end of the street, heading to the park. After a short while of walking ahead past many naughboring houses, Elsa came to the gates of the parks gate entrance, across the street from her. The girl crossed the street and came in through the gates of the park. On the other side of the gate was leafless trees and white snow covering the ground. Elsa walked down the path and came into a clearing from the trees.

There was a small patch of snow-covered the ground. Elsa came up the walk way and came on the snow covered ground. She set down he sleigh and got down on her knees. She began to roll up a big ball of snow, beginning to make a snow man. She continued to roll the ball up till it was big and fat. Elsa then began making another ball half the size. And placed it up on the top.

"Perfect," she said.

"Now let's get you some arms."

Elsa looked around for two sticks she could use.

"Hmm, let's see." she said as she got up on here feet.

Elsa continued looking around for some wooden arms of trees that would be good for her only sticks around were small twigs pointing out from the snow. But they were too skinny.

"There have to be some sticks somewhere."

The little girl wondered, looking for sticks that she could use for arms for her snow man. But there were no sticks to found. They were either barred under the tree feet of snow or high above in the trees, far from her reach. Finally, she came toward two, laying in the snow, in front of a small skinny tree.

Elsa ran up and picked up the two thin sticks.

"These will do." she said.

Suddenly she head a noise of crunching snow. She turned to look and saw that there was no one there. The sound happened again. She turned to her right and saw something move behind a tree.

"He...Hello?" she said.

There was no answer. Elsa began to walk toward the tree.

"Is anyone there?"

The strange figure hid behind the cover of the tree trunk. The small girl walked around the to see who was hiding. The stranger began coming into view but suddenly he quickly moved around and back out of sight. Elsa caught a glimps. She remembered seeing a tanned colour.

"Please come out." she insisted to the stranger.

"I won't hurt you."

The mysterious person peered from behind of the tree, looking to the girl. Elsa slowly came up.

"Please, let me see you."

The stranger hesitated. He slowly peered out from behind the tree, coming into sight. Elsa saw that this frightened person was not a person at all. It was a cat-like creäture with the body structure of a human. It standing on it's two hine legs, its entire body covered with tanned fur with some light tanned fur under her chin and her chest. The cat creäture was also wearing a pair of light brown baggy pants with a blanket pattern around its waste, it's tail was at the back with a light brown fur on the tip. Elsa felt intimidated by the creatures presence. Her eyes so wide and cold shivers through her body.

The lion cub looked to her with the same eyes. Elsa tried to come up to the lion, but it quickly hid back behind the tree.

"Wait, don't go."' said Elsa coming up.

The cub came back into sight from behind the tree.

"Don't be afraid."

Elsa slowly came up to the lion cub, careful not to spook it again. The cub didn't scatter back behind its hiding place this time. It stood there looking so curious at the girl.

"Hello." Said Elsa.

Then came a unexpected surprise to the girl. The lion cub spoke to her.

"Hi." it said in a voice that was the sound of a girl.

Elsa was even more shocked the before. Here she was with a strange human-like lioness and it could talk. The lioness was just as surprised as her for talking to a human. Never had she ever met a human before. This was such a rare opportunity.

"You can talk?" asked Elsa.

The lion nodded her head.

"Yeah." she said.

"What's your name?" Asked Elsa.

"My name is Nala." answered the lioness cub.

"It's nice to meet you, Nala." said the small blonde hair girl.

"My name is Elsa."

"It's nice to meet you too." said Nala.

"So... what are you?" asked the little blonde girl, wandering of what this cat creäture is.

"I'm a lion." answered Nala.

Elsa just looked to her with confusion. Never had she seen a lion that stood up on two legs or talked. She didn't seem like one. She acted more like a human then she a wild beast like a lion.

"A lion?" asked the girl, curiously.

Nala nodded her head.

"I was just looking for my three brothers." said Nala, having to have been separated from them.

"II can't find them anywhere. Have you seen them?"

Elsa shook her head no. Nala just sighed. Life with brothers wasn't easy, they always tend to get into trouble a lot and this time it was no exception. Elsa saw that Nala seemed a bit upset. Her siblings were somewhere else and she was here, alone. Just like her. Suddenly an idea came to her.

"Hey, would you like to come play with me?" asked Elsa, curiously.

Nala looked to her. She thought for a moment. She was confused of whether she should or not. It was bad enough that she was talking to a human girl. But If it were that people see her, they would panic with every ounce of their fear.

"Um..." she said, trying to make her choice in th matter

"Come on." said Elsa, taking Nala by her left paw. Putting the sticks under her right arm

"Just follow me."

Elsa turned and walked back the way she had come, Nala following after her.

**(I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, please comment and review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa and Nala dashed through the forest. Both of their hands were held on to each other, as the two passed through tree after tree.

"Elsa wait!" said Nala, still feeling nervous about being seen by another human. The fear was growing so strong, her heart was beating so fast in her chest.

"Come on." said Elsa turning to face the lion cub.

"Don't worry,"

"But what if I get seen?" asked Nala. feeling so nervous and scared.

"Don't worry." said Elsa, taking Nala's other paw in her right hand.

"I won't let them hurt you."

Nala narrowed her eyes to the right. She wished that were true. But she knew that the world outside was a dangerous for her. Not even one little girl could save her from the things they would do to her. Elsa saw that Nala was still nervous about leaving the cover of the forest. She knew that Nala didn't wanna be caught. The girl thought for a moment till suddenly, she had an idea.

"Wait, I know." said Elsa.

Nala looked to the girl.

"What?" she asked, curious about what was Elsa's idea.

Elsa undid the zipper on her blue jacket. She took it off, leaving only her sweatshirt for warmth against the winter breeze.

"Here." said Elsa, handing Nala her jacket to Nala.

"Put this on."

Nala looked to the Jacket. It was silk with a hood that she could use for when anyone else came by. Nala took the jacket and then looked to the girl.

"Gone on." said Elsa, encouraging the lioness cub.

Nala looked down to the silk coat Elsa gave her. This look like the only option if they were going to stay unnoticed by other people. Nala then slipped her arms into the sleeves. She drapped the color to the back of her neck. Now wearing the jacket, She looked up to Elsa.

"Are you sure about this?" Asked the lioness cub, curiously.

"I'm positive." Said Elsa as she took hold of Nala's paw.

"Come on, this way!"

The young blond girl guided the human-like lioness out from the cover of the trees. They came into the clearing where she built her snowman. Nala became even more nervous than before. Being outside of the cover of the forest and into the open where she could easily be seen by other human beings. For now, there was no one else in sight, but still Her heart continued to race, like a speeding cheetah.

Elsa turns to face the lioness cub.

"See?" She said, knowing that it was safe for Nala to be out in the open.

Nala looked to each sides. There was no one coming down the path from either direction, it looked safe. Though she knew better than that. Even looks can fool the naked eye.

"Uhh.." Nala said, still feeling a bit nervous.

"Come on." Said Elsa as she pulled Nala further toward her snowman.

Elsa then let go of Nala's paw. She circled around her unfinished snow man.

"Here, do you wanna help me build a snowman?" The girl asked her new friend.

"A snow-what?" Said Nala curiously.

"A snowman." Said Elsa.

"Don't tell me you don't know what a snowman is."

Nala shook her head no. She didn't know much of the ways of man. She was kept hidden for most of her life, so she had never seen what they do on the days of winter.

"Here, let me show you." Said Elsa as she kneeled down to the have made snowman.

Nala got down on here knees facing toward the girl. Elsa handed Nala one of the sticks for the snowman arms. The lioness looked down to the skinny piece of wood, she looked back up to the girl.

"Stick it right there." Said Elsa padding the side of the snow man.

Nala looked to where Elsa was padding the ball of snow. She then stuck the stick into the side of the snowman. She let go and drew her hand away. She looked back up to Elsa, hoping that she did it correctly. Elsa just gave a smile.

"Perfect." She said, looking down at the stick.

Nala felt relieved.

"Thanks." She said.

"Your welcome." The little girl responded.

Elsa began to roll up more snow to make the head. She decorated the snow ball with a two pieces of small coal, making the eyes. She placed three small twigs on the head and the stuck a carrot in the middle. Elsa the popped the head on the two large stacked snow balls. Afterwords, the girl turned the snowman toward Nala.

"Hi I'm Olaf." she said, working the two twig arms.

"And I like warm hugs!"

Nala gave a slight chuckle.

"Hey Olaf." she said back to the snowman.

As time went by, Nala and Elsa continued to play together in the park, covered with snow. Their friendship, growing as the beauty of a impala lily. The two were running through the forest, laughing and throwing snow balls at each other. Elsa tossed a snow ball at Nala, hitting her on the chest.

"Got you Nala." said Elsa, chuckling.

"Oh yeah?" said Nala as she picked up snow from the ground and made it into a white ball of frost.

The lioness then threw it at the girl, only for the girl to move out-of-the-way and for it to hit the trunk of the tree that was behind her.

"You can't catch me!" said Elsa running deep into the woods. Nala was in hot pursuit of the girl.

The little blond hair girl came behind a tree. She peered for a look and saw Nala come into view. She giggled and hid back behind the tree. She then reached down and grabbed some snow from the ground. A snow ball was forged from her mitten covered hands. She then peered from the tree, ready to throw her snowball. But to her surprise, Nala wasn't there.

"Huh?" she said, looking confused.

Suddenly, she was hit by a snow ball from above.

"Hey!" she said, as she gazed up to look.

She saw Nala, crouching down on the branch of a tree, laughing.

"Gotcha!" she said, as she jumped forward and grabbed the branch. she then pushed up and leaped into the air, landing on the ground on her two bottom paws.

"Wow." said Elsa, amazed at what Nala had just did.

"How did you do that?"

"My dad tought me." answered Nala.

"He teaches me and my brothers the way of ninjitsu."

"Ninjitsu?" asked Elsa, curiously. Never had she heard of such a word.

"Whats that?"

"It's a fighting style of martial arts." Nala answered.

"My dad said that we need to be able to protect ourselves and each other."

"But why?" asked Nala, curious why she would need to know how to fight.

"Well..."

Before Nala could say anything, there suddenly came a voice calling for Elsa's name.

"Elsa?!" the voice called.

The icy blonde hair girl turned to look and saw her father come into view.

"Elsa there you are." he said, coming up to the girl.

"Wheres your coat?"

"Well..." she said, as she turned to look at Nala. But she was gone.

"Nala?" she asked.

"Nala?" he father asked curiously.

Elsa looked back to her father.

"She's my new friend, papa." said Elsa.

"We were having a snow ball fight."

"Well your going to have to have one another time." said her father.

"It's time to come home now. you've been gone for two hours now."

Of course, it didn't feel like two hours. It felt as if tine had gone by so fast. Elsa's father guided her back toward the path way. Along the way Elsa, looked back and saw Nala hiding in the trees above looking back at her. Once Elsa and her father were out of sight, the lioness cub saw fit to go and find her brothers. She turned and was about to go, but she stopped. She tought about her new friend and that she couldn't leave without saying goodbye. Nala turned back toward the way Elsa had gone.

She leaped up and moved through the trees, following Elsa and her father. The sky turned into the darkness of night. Elsa was back in her room, sitting on the bed, writing in a blue book with a white snowflake as the cover. She wrote about the day she met with her strange new friend. Elsa had hope that one day, she could be a news reporter of a famous journalist. To be able to tell new and epic stories to people and to experience great adventure.

Right now, she had seemed to stumble across the story of a life time. Just then, she sh felt the cold air enter the room. Elsa looked and saw her window was open. Her blue jacket was laying there, along with something else.

Elsa closed her diarie and set it beside her. She then turned and got off the bed. The girl walked up to the window. She looked down to the object that was laying down on her blue jacket. It was a necklace with a small gold, lion mask. Elsa picked up the necklace. She then gazed out the window and saw something familiar looking back at her from the roof. It was Nala.

The lioness cub raised he left paw up, waving goodbye to Elsa.

"Bye." she said.

Elsa waved back to Nala.

"Bye." she said.

With that, the lioness cub turned and leaped from one roof to another. Elsa watched as Nala got far out of sight. She then looked down at her new pendant her friend had given her. She then slipped head through the large loop and wore it around her neck. It was now something to always remember Nala by And the strong friendship between them.

(**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if there's any requests, feel free to share. And as always, please comment and review)**


	3. Chapter 3

thirteen years later, on a rainy night down by the docks of New York city. The rains drop fell rapidly from the dark sky. Down by one of the ware houses a few vehicles pulled up in front one of the storage buildings. The doors opened to the vehicles opened and climbing out from the door ways, armed men in black, carrying in their hands machine guns. From one of the passengers seats was a women with tanned hair sets out from the vehicle. From the divers side was a man with black hair and a goatee. The man pointed his Assault rifle out, switching directions in search of witnesses.

"All clear from here." he said as he looked back to the women.

The women then looked to the others to her left.

"Move in." she said.

Two men moved toward the doors, holding up their rifles. As one turn around, watching the others back, the front solder set a charge on the door way. Het set the timer to ten seconds. and then turned to his companion.

"Move, move!" he said.

The two solders quickly moved away from the door as the device began letting a beep with every second that faded to the next. Finally it came to its last ounce of time and then let off a get a chain reaction that blew open the doors. After the smoke cleared, the path way was open.

"Alright." said the black-haired man.

"Let's see what the military has for us this time."

"Nuka." said the women as he turned to look at her.

"Remain on guard. If the authorities show up, warn us."

Nuka gave a sigh.

"Fine." He said feeling so disappointed about being on guard.

The women then looked to five solders on her right.

"You men, follow me." she said.

"Lets go."

The six began to wonder toward the now open ware house door way. As the group entered into the ware house, from above on roof of the one next door, four strange figures were watching the operation take fold, clocked by the darkness of the night.

"Looks like the dragons are at it again." one of them said.

"Fine by me." said another, as he pounded his fist into the pal of his right hand.

"I've been aching to kick some ass lately."

"Hell ya bro." said the one beside.

"So what are we waiting for."

"Not now." said the front stander as he turned to his three companions.

"Those no sense of going in head on."

"What's the plan, Simba?" asked a voice of a female.

Simba looked down to the men below. They were heavily armed and with one wrong move, he could alert the ones inside and risk getting over whelmed. The only thing to do was thin out their numbers. Simba then looked over to the roof of the bunker. It was a good place for an ambush from above.

"Nala, Meetu," he said as he turned to his three followers.

"Jumped to the roof and await my signal."

"You got it, Simba." said Meetu.

"Kovu, follow me." Simba said.

"We're going to deal with he guards.

"Whatever." said Kovu as he pulled out two knives from his side. Her twirled them and then held them to face down.

"Alright." said Simba as he pulled two Ashanti cuts swords from the two quivers on his back.

"Let's move".

Simba and Kovu dashed to the side, as Nala and Mheetu ran to the edge and jumped to the roof of the ware house, being invaded.

Back down below, Nuka and the four solders outside with him, continue to guard in case of any intruders.

Nuka was facing the open water in front of him, holding onto his assault rifle. He mumbled to himself.

"Nuka, stay on guard. Nuka, deal with the cops."

He then let out a smirk.

"Who does she think she is?" he asked himself.

"Always giving the orders."

One of the other solders walked in front of the dark alley between the wear house and the one to its right. he turned his back when suddenly, he got grabbed and pulled into the shadows, drooping his gun on the ground.

Nuka turned and looked after the sound of the gun hitting the ground. He saw the solders gun laying on the ground. He turned around and began to walk forward toward the place the gun fell.

He stared down to it and looked down the alley, wondering what happened to the man who was here

Meanwhile inside the ware house, The women and her following of five men walked deeper into the dark room with selves of crate filled with weapons or other navy equipment. The group walked toward a crate in the middle row of shelves. The women came up and looked upon the lid of the crate.

"Open it." Vatani ordered.

One of the solders hit the lock with the back of his gun. The lock busted and he opened up the crate. Inside were four rocket launchers. The weapons would be of great use for the case of the black dragons.

"Perfect." she said.

"These will do nicely."

She turned to the man at her side.

"Sacure the package."

"Yes mam." he said.

Meanwhile back outside, one of the guarding Dragon solders was walking toward the left corner of the ware house. As he came into sight, he too was grabbed and pulled in, letting out a sudden gasped. Nuka and the two remaining guards turned to look. They heard sounds of punching, then suddenly the mans machine gun flew out into view.

He looked to the other two guards and flung his left hand down, pointing to the direction to go.

He and the two guards came up to the left corner. They came up to see what was hiding behind it, only to find the dragon solder, laying on the ground, unconscious.

"What the?" said Nuka.

As he and the two solders stared, suddenly a dark brown human like, lion with a dark brown mane, wearing light, brown pants, a black muscle shirt, a red sheet drapped over his right shoulder, dark bandages around his wrists and his ankles jumped down behind the two dragon solders. As the armed men turned the lion punched one across the face and turned and back kicked the other, making him hit up against the wall.

Nuka turned and saw the mutant lion.

"Shit!" he said as he raised his gun up and fired at lion man.

Kovu flipped up in the air, avoiding the fast traveling bullets. Nuka kept firing as Kovu landed on the ground. He looked up to Nuka, smirking.

"Too easy." he said.

Meanwhile, back inside the ware house, the tanned hair women and the few solders were securing the weapon. Suddenly, they heard the sound of firing bullets. The dragon commander turned and looked toward the door way.

"What the hell is that idiot doing?" She asked.

Back out side.

"Vatani come in!" Nuka's voice came from the speaker.

Back outside, Nuka was holding onto his radio, while still aiming his gun toward Kovu.

"We got intruders on sight. Repeat we have-"

Suddenly, another lion-like human landed behind Nuka. The solder turned to the creäture. This one had tanned yellow fur and it's mane a reddish-brown. He also and a lion pendent around his neck, brown wrist and arm bands. He wore a brown vest, orange and yellow african pattern pants.

Suddenly, the lion punched Nuka in the face, making him fall back on the ground, unconscious.

"Nuka?!" Vatani's voice came over the radio.

"Nuka come in!"

Back in the ware house, Vatani clipped the radio back on her belt. She looked to the other five dragon solders.

"Come on," She said

The six began to run back toward the door way till suddenly, they heard a noise.

"Hold position." said Vatani, raising her left fist in the air.

There was slience For a full moment. Vatani looked all around. She pulled out her pistol from her side.

"Fan out." she ordered.

The fiver solders each went off in several directions. Two of them crept to the second isle of shelves. They held their guns up as they moved down the path way. There was little light, shadows of the dark covered above. They switched on theirs flash lights on their guns, lighting the way.

One of the solders went further up, while one turned. He face toward the shelves, his light was showing more crates of military supplies and equipment. His light then traveled upwards to the high shelves, when a brown, lion-like creäture came into view.

"WHAT THE?!" he said, just about to shoot.

Kove leaped down on the solder, just before his gun went off. Vatani and the other men heard the gun shots. They turned and saw Kovu, just as sliced his knife at the mans throat. Just as the other turned around and responded to the situation, he was then slashed from behind by Simba.

"Engage!" said Vatani, pointing toward they two lion men.

"Engage!"

The three solders charged forward. Simba turned as two black dragon solders came close, they then stopped, raised their guns and opened fire on Simba and Kovu. Simba slashed his swords, deflecting the bullets. As the solders continued firing, a light grey fur lion with a white mane peered from corner at the front f the large room. He wore white camo pants with a black belt around it, black wrist bands over his paws and beaded necklace. Holding in his hands were two double ceremonial bronze axes.

He charged toward the attacking solders. As they continued firing at Simba, the lion leaped up and put his right back paw. He kicked the solder down to the ground.

He slashed his axe down on one of the solders guns and elbowed the solder in the face.

"Hell ya!" he said.

The last remaining of the solders peered from the other side of the shelves and amed his gun at the white mutant lion. He raised his gun to shoot when suddenly a spear hit his gun, knocking the gun out of his hand. The man then turned when another mutant lion punched him down. This one was a tanned fur with no mane, wearing orange pants, an African pattern sheet wrapped around her waist and a brown top to cover her chest.

The lioness grabbed her spear and pulled it from the ground. Vatanni backed away holding her pistol to the lioness. Vatani fired at her. Nala turned her spear to stop the bullets. Vatani then turned and ran to the crate. She grabbed one of the rocket launchers and aimed it at Nala.

"Nala!" cried Mheetu.

The lioness then thew her spear and hit the rocket launcher focing it up just as Vatani fired. The rocket flew up into the air and hit the roof, exploding in the prosses. The dabre came crashing down. Nala quickly moved foward, as did Vatani.

Just as the dabre hit the ground Nala leaped and landed next to the crate she looked back and saw a who scrap pile befor her.

"Nala?" Simba called.

"Nala are you alright?!"

"I'm fine she said back.

Suddenly, there was the sound of police sirens..

"Oh no." he said knowing that the authorities were close by.

"We have to go, Now!"

Meanwhile, Vatani came outside of the ware house. She looked left hearing the sirens, knowing they were close by. She looked over to Nuka, who was gaining conscious.

"Nuka, we have to go!" She said.

Nuku stood up, rubbing his head.

"Shit!" he said as he got off the ground and ran toward one of the vehicles.

The two got into separate black jammies. They then drove down the road that separated the two ware houses.

(**I hope you all enjoyed. I'm sorry if there's any problems, If there's any requests, feel free to share and as always please comment and review!)l**


	4. Chapter 4

As the remaining dragon forces retreated, Simba, Kovu, Mheetu and Nala were leaping from onne roof top to another. The four lions came upon the last ware house. They turned back and saw red and blue lights in the distance.

"Aw man that was awsome!" said Mheetu looking back toward Kovu.

"Did you see guys see me back there, I was all like..."

Mheetu punched his fists foward three times. He then kicked his left paw in the air and then punched his fist out again.

"And they were all like... Dow, aahh aaa!"

The young lion mimicked the moves of the solders they had beaten. Nala just rolled her eyes and shook her head at her brother. Mheetu was always such a annoying little brother. Sometimes he can be so arregent and gulible, he wasn't one to listan either. All he wanted to do was just have fun.

"Will you cut it out?" asked Kovu as he wapped him upside the head.

"Ow, hey!" said Mheetu rubbing the place he hit him.

"Just tryying to lighten the...'

The brown lion wapped his brother again. He then looked back toward Simba.

"So now what?" he asked curiously.

Simba slide his swords back into his two quivers on his back.

"We head back home." said Simba, knowing that their father will begin to realize their appsence.

"That's it?" asked Kovu, shcoked that they weregoing to let the black dragons go.

"We're just going to let them go?"

"It's not worth the risk to chase them through the city." Said Simba, knowing that there would be a high chance of them being seen by the countless citizens of New York.

"Beside, you know father has forbidden us from leaving the building."

Kovu just stared with disbelief. He expected more then this from his brrother, he knew he wanted the dragons gone as much as him.

"Come on, Simba." said Kovu.

"We both know why you and Nala came."

"We came to make sure you two don't get into trouble." said Simba, sternly as he came up to face Kovu.

"Hey I can handle myself, thanks ." argued Kovu.

"Simba, Kovu enough." said Nala as she came in between them and backed from each other.

"You both need to set aside your differences and work together. We're supost to be a team."

Kovu and Simba looked sternly at each other.

"Whatever." said Kovu as he turned away from his brother.

Nala looked to her brown fur brother. She gave a brief sigh, always having to put up with her brothers fueds. This was nothing new to them of coaurse. Simba and Kovu always had there shares of disagreements. Simba always went by the orders of their father, Mufassa, but Kovu on the other hand tend to go on his own way. Though having the love of two brothers, they still had the struggle of seeing eye to eye.

Simba looked to Kovu with a look of anger, never following orders and always failing to be a coroportive team mate. Nala turned to her angered brother.

"Simba." she said, as Simba looked to his younger sister.

"We should be moving now."

"Yeah, your right." said Simba, nodding his head to her.

The mutant lion looked to his brothers, who looked back to him.

"Come on, we're going back!' said Simba.

Kovu sighed.

"Fine." he said.

Simba Nala an Meetu then turned and went foward to the large city, jumping to the high roofs of many of the building. Kovu stood for a second. He looked back to the red and blue sirens near the ware house that was raided. He couldn't take having to hide anymore while the black dragons just take over and step on the good people of New York. Though he knew that the people would never accept him for what he was. Nor did his father see fitfor him or his brothers and sister to get involved with the crisis of the city.

The brown fur lion turned and leaped to the next roof top. As night became night fall, the rain above began to away from the docks. The four lions leaped on the to top of an old abandoned power plant.

"Come on." said Simba as he and his four sibling came to a gap in the roof.

The reddish brown maned lion looked through the large square hole and saw a huge dark room wit servral walk ways, one being before the gape. There was no body down below, nor their father.

"Are any of the lionesses there?" asked Meetu, curiously.

"It doesn't look like it." said Simba,

Simba then sniffed the air. There was not familier sceent besides the fresh air with whifs of dirt.

"Alright, it's clear." He said, as e turned back to his turned to his three siblings.

"Fall in, quietly."

Simba turned turned toward the hole and he climbed in through the gap. He stood on the edge and the jumped down, landing on the walk way.

Nala and Kovu came in after. Mheetu landed on the walk way, making a load noise. Simba, Kovu and Nala turned to him, shushing him.

"Mheetu!" said Nala in a whispering voice.

"Sorry." he said.

"We can't let anyone know we snuck out."said Simba.

"Come on, let's hurry."

Simba turned and lead the way.

"Try not to get us caught." said Kovu as he pushed Mheetu back and followed Simba and Nala.

"Hey." he said as he followed afterwords.

The four made there way across the walk way. They came to a ladder at the far end.

"Nala." said Simba, as he turned to her.

"You first."

The tanned fur lioness nodded and came up toward the ladder. She turned around and began climbing down.

"Alright." said Simba as he turned to Kovu.

"Kovu, your next."

Nala made it down to the bottom floor. She leaped down and landed on the dirt-filled ground below. She looked back toward the large room, someting didn't seem right. The lionesses were usually here, it was never this desirted.

"Somethings wrong." She said as she looked back to Kovu, who landed on the floor.

"Where is everyone?"

"Maybe there all sleeping somewhere." said Kovu.

"No, their always here." Nala said as she turned to her brother.

Just then, Mheetu and Simba came down from the ladder. Simba went up to the door way ahead of him. Be began to push one door to the side and did the same to the other. Suddenly, he caught a very familier scent. He sniffed the air and widened is eyes in shock.

"Uh, guys." he said as he turned to his four siblings. Kovu, Nala and Mheetu looked to Simba.

"We're not alone."

Suddenly there was a flash of light from the door way. The four were frozen were they stood, feeling their hearts race. A tall, large yellow fur lion with a redish brown mane and wearing a red martial arts robe. He holds a flash light in his right hand, as the bright light reveals the four siblings. Simba turned to face the lion.

"Master Mufassa." he said as he bowed his head.

A tanned lioness, wearing an Native African dress came into the room as well.

"Mother." said Simba, greeting her as well.

"Simba." she said.

"What are four doing here?"

"Uhh... we were just... uh." Mheetu tried to think of what to tell them.

She looked to Mufassa, as he looked to her. They knew vary well where they had gone. The lion look back to the other three. He saw them, looking so nervous and armed with their weopans.

"You all went beyond the power plant, didn't you?" said Mufassa as he circled around them.

"You left our pride in great danger. What have I told you about the outside world?"

"We didn't mean to go against you, father." said Nala.

"The Black dragons were raiding weopans from the docks. We stopped them before they could."

"The Black Dragons?!" said the lioness, knowing of that paticuler name.

"You all could have been killed."

"We handled it, mother." said Kovu.

Mufassa looked to Kovu.

"Were you seen?" asked Mufassa.

"They saw us." said Simba as the lion master looked to him.

"But none of the people did."

Mufassa felt his nerves come upon him.

"They saw you?" he said.

"Do you know what dangers that puts us in? Were you followed?"

"No father." said Simba.

"No one has followed us here."

Thou from what they said, Mufassa still wasn't sure if that was true. Sometimes words cannot reveal the truth of the matter.

"I don't see what the big deal is." said Kovu.

"We kicked their butts once, we can do it again."

Mufassa sighed and shoock his head.

"You still have much to learn." he said.

"One day, I will no longer be here to guide you, you must use my teaching, wisely. Do you understand?"

Kovu sighed and nerrowed his eyes.

"Yes father." he said.

Mufassa came up and set his paw on sons shoulder. Kovu looked to his father, he nodded his head to him before pulling his paw away. Though Kovu can be a bit arrogent, but still he loved his son as much as every one of his children. Nala looked toward her father and brother. Though after hearing the words spoken from her father, it made her ponder to herself. The day that happened, would she and her siblinngs be ready for that day? Could they protect the pride, as Mufassa did before them.

**(That's all for now, I'm sorry if it's bad. I'm still open for anyones requests to this story. If anyone has a idea, feel free to share and as always, please comment and review!)**


	5. Chapter 5

The early morning sun began rissing to the wide city outside. In another room on the higher levels of the forsakened, roating structure. The four lion ciblings were browsing inside, waiting for the time of night. The room was filled with sports equipment, from punching begs, to wieghts. There were also racks holding weopans of African culture.

Kovu was raming his fists into a hard, punching beg over and over. Nala was sitting down on the floor with her legs crossed, meditating. Her blue eyes were shut tightly. She took on breath in, trying to consintrate with the noise Kovu was making. Simba was sitting back in a chair, sharpening his two swords for the next time they would do battle with the dragons. That is if that time woruld ever come.

All the while, Mheetu was stitting on the on the coach, listaning to some music on the ipod he found. He sat back and relaxing as his ears were filled with the sweet tunes from the head set over them.

The white lion then looked over at Kovu.

"Hey Kovu?" he said.

"Wanna go out in the yard and shoots some hops?"

Kovu took one punch to the beg before he answered.

'No." he said sternly

"Aw come on." said Mheetu.

"I'll let you go first this time."

"I said No." he said again, before he punched the beg again.

"Hmph. fine." said Mheetu as he took the remote on the couchs arm. He aimed it toward the TV and clicked the power botton.

Kovu kept punch the beg over and over till finally he just stopped. He sighed as his arms fell to his side. He thought about to talk he and Mufassa had last night. All kovu wanted was what his father an master wanted for the family. They both wanted them to be safe from the Black dargons, but he still failed to see the dangers of the outside world. None of them would ever understand.

But he didn't care, something that would prove to be a grave mistake. Nala then turned to look at her brother. He saw him look so upset and so aggavated.

"Kovu?" she asked.

Kovu turned to look at her. He knew very well what she wanted to know.

"Kovu what's wrong?" asked Nala, wanting to know of what troubles her brother so much.

"It's just that... all our lives we've been hidding from our problems." said Kovu.

"We should be out there, trying to solve them."

"You know very well we can't go far from the pride." said Nala, knowing that it would leave everyone else in danger.

"I know but..."

Nala stood up and came up to Kovu. She set her left paw on his shoulder.

"It's best to stay hidden, Kovu." She said to her young brother.

"Sometimes the right path is not the one we would like to follow."

Kovu nerrowed her eyes, knowing that she was right. It wasn't the easiest thing to do, but it had to be done for the sake of his family.

"Nala's right." said Simba, as he got up from his chair.

"We can't just attack the dragons head on. We need to just stay out of sight. It's best for us and the people "

Simba slid his two sword into the two quivers. While the discussion went on, Mheetu was flipping through the channels till he came to Channel 15 news.

"Another Bllack dragon break in was reported today, as a were house containing military hard was broken into." explained the man on screen, who had brown hair wearing a bark blue suit.

"Hey guys!" said Mheetu as the four turned to look at him.

"Check this out!"

Nala, Kovu and Simba came up to the front of the small television. Showing was a helecopter view of the ware house from last night. There was a big hole on the roof where Vatani shot the rocket.

"As you can see, the roof of the building has been all but destroyed. The coast guard reports that nothing has been stollen, but there have been use of military rocket launchers. Joining me now is Elsa Bridgers."

The screen then two to two split into two. One was the man telling the new, the other was a young women in her early twenties, with blue eyes, ice blond hair in a french braid, laying on her right shoulder. She was wearing a blue rain coat and had a snow flake neckilace, along with a familier lion pendent. She was holding a black microphone in front of her,

Nala was so surprised inside, seeing the pendent and hearing the name. This meant she was seeing the girl she had met so many years ago.

"Oh my god." she said in a whispering tone.

Simba heard her spoken words and tuned to look at her.

"What?" he said curiously.

Nala looked to Simba.

"Uh... Nothing she said, before turning away.

"Thanks Pal." she said the new men.

"I'm here at the docks where the ware house has been raided. The police have launch their investigation of this Balck Dragon raid."

"Oh man." said Mheetu as Elsa continued her report.

"She's a babe."

Simba, Nala and Kovu just looked to the white lion. They looked so confused and a bit disterbed that Mheetu found this human to be so attractive.

"The police report that nothing had been taken." Elsa said.

"But there have been bodies of dragon solders found inside."

"I think I'm in love." said Mheetu.

Kovu turned to his brother.

'Hey, genius." he said.

"Incase you havn't noticed, she's not your speacies."

"So?" asked Mheetu, beeing so ingnorent.

"Come on, man. You gotta itmit it, she's hot."

Nala just rolled her eyes and just shook her head at he inmature brother. She looked back to the TV, continuing to watch her long time friend. Meanwhile, far to the docks, Elsa came to the end of her report.

"This has been Elsa Bridgers, Channel fifteen news." she said.

"And thats a wrap." said the man holding the camera.

He stopped filming and lowered the camera. The blond haired women cem up to the white van behind her camera man. A tall guy with blond haired, wearing a white shirt under a black leather jacket and jeans.

"Nice job, Kristoff." she said.

"Thanks." he said, setting his camera down in it's case.

Kristoff began moving his arm back words in circles.

"You alright?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Yeah." He said.

"My arms just kind of soar from the camera."

Elsa set down the microphone.

"Hey, I'll see you back at the office." she said.

"I just have to check something out."

"Wha-?" he said just as Elsa then turned and headed toward the ware house. Kristoff turned to look at her.

"Hey, where you going?" He asked curiously.

Elsa looked back to him.

"I just have to see something." she said.

Kristoff sighed and turned back toward the open back doors of the news van. This wasn't the first time Elsa had done this. She always tend to go beyond to find what she was looking for, even if it meant danger.

Elsa ducked under the yellow tape surrounding the building. She stood up and came up to the blown open doors. Inside were some police detectives, looking through the ware house at all the destruction done by the black dragons. Some of them were taking pictures of the damage. Elsa looked the the pile of fallen beams and rumble in front of her.

She then gazed up at the large hole above, acting as a gate for the Suns light. She came around the pile of heap. She looked down and saw the fired rocket launcher laying on the ground. She came up, kneeling down to the heavy weopan.

"This must be what cased the roof to collapse." She said to herself.

The ice blond looked back up to the hole above.

"But why would they fire roof?"

Elsa stood back up. She stepped over the rocket launcher and came around to the next isle. There as a policemen, photographing the body of one of the dead Dragon solder. Elsa looked down to the body. She came up for a closer look. His throat had thin red scars crossing across to each side. Blood was leaking down from his wounds.

Elsa looked down the lifeless body, till they crossed to the top of the mans legs. There were four red scraps that cut through his pants. At the bottom were four deep red cuts through his flesh.

The young women stared with eyes of intrigment.

"Claw marks?" She said.

Elsa then pulled out her phone from her right bogey of her Jeans. She got the scars on her screen and pressed the white, round bottom botton. With a small flash, a picture of the solders wounds came on screen.

"Excuse me miss." Said a voice.

Elsa looked up to see one of the policemen standing before her,

"This place is off limits to civilians. I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Sorry." Said Elsa as she got up.

"I'll be going now. I just wanted to know what happened here last night."

"It was nothing more but a black dragon raid miss." He assured her.

"Yes but..."

"I'm sorry, but you should move along now." Said the officer.

Elsa began walking back toward the door way. Along the way, she pulled out her phone and stared to her picture curiously. The evidence found here all seemed to to add up that this was more then a dragon raid, the fact that the dragons had been stopped by someone. Though this photograph left one, unanswered question, what could leave claw marks?

**(That's all for now, I hope you like this chapter. If someone has a request or idea for this story, feel free to share. And as always please comment and review!)**


End file.
